Happy Birthday Daxter
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Its Daxter's birthday today. He's expecting big presents and birthday cake. But nothing ever turns out how its suppose to.
1. Morning blues

Title: Happy Birthday Daxter!

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: _Leaves tooth under pillow. Next morning finds... money._ Nope still no Jak and friends... ah well. Maybe the next tooth...

Rating: PG-13 (low-level course language. Some sexual references)

Genre: General, Humor, and Action/Adventure

Game: Jak II. After the game.

Summery: Birthdays suppose to be happy and fun with lots of partying, drinking and women but Daxter runs into a whole lot of bad luck. Will his birthday ever be a good one?

* * *

**_Morning_**

I woke up in a nice lovely large bed, which of course, was just for me! Since Jak and me kicked the Metal Head Leader's Tail and saved the world. Again. We got our very own place. I of course spruced it up and called it the Dax-pad. Catchy, erh?

Why am I so happy today? Simple... its my birthday! First birthday since reunited with Jak. I should be a fifty seven in Ottsel years and hundred and seventeen in human years, thanks to the Rift and the whole going through it thing, I'm as old as Old Greenie! But I'll count out the whole travelling through time thing, so that would make me seventeen in human and seven in Ottsel years. Cool huh?

Didn't think I was so young? Well you know I have to cut back on the coffee, alcohol. Even though drinking is great and women look _real_ good when drunk...erham. I'm planning a big party in the Naughty Ottsel tonight and it's going to be wild and wasted!

I yawned as I opened my eyes. Excitement buzzed through my head as I rose to a sitting position. Suddenly my alarm clock rang. Strange, I never set it to ring. I reached over and picked up the vibrating clock. I switched it off and the ringing stopped. Satisfied I put it back down. I hopped out of bed and started to walk out when the alarm started again.

I turned and once again switched it off. It kept ringing. I flicked the switch a few times but it just kept on ringing.

"Where's Vin where you need him?" I muttered as I start to fiddle with the switch, "Come on! Stop you stupid piece of junk!"

The alarm just kept ringing as if was teasing me. Maybe it thought to play up on my Birthday. Giving up of flicking the switch I slammed it against the bedside table. It didn't stop. I slammed it harder with all my anger and strength, but it wouldn't give up its annoyance.

I want to smash it to bits but unfortunately there was nothing to smash it with. _Note to self: buy a sledgehammer._ So instead I opened the bedroom window and threw it out. It fell from two stories and splattered on the ground with all the pieces thrown everywhere. Beyond repair. I was filled with utter glee as the piercing ringing sound was silenced. Dusting my hands and turned to leave the room.

I marched into the kitchen with the largest grin on my face, not only slaying the vile alarm but it's my birthday. Jak was sitting at the table with Keira. Murmuring a quiet conversation. Keira sometimes come around in the mornings but nights she comes more often and stay all night. Need I say more?

They immediately stopped when I entered. I have that impact on people, even when I'm only 2 ft tall.

"Morning!" I said in my most cheery voice

"Morning Dax" Jak murmured his greeting

"Good morning Daxter" Keira returned the greeting but with much more effort

I marched over to the fridge and opened it. My face fell as I saw that the fridge was bare.

"Um, Jak? Ahh, where's the food?" I asked turning my head to my best friend

He shrugged, "Forgot to shop I guess. We had the last food. Sorry"

This is a great start to my Birthday. Jak and Keira ate all the food and left me starving.

"Not to worry, I can find food on my own. I'm an animal, I have instincts and I can hunt and find food when ever I please" I boasted proudly not letting this slight hiccup ruin the start of my birthday.

I saw Jak and Keira snigger. What was so funny? I am an animal. Not naturally but I still have instincts! Don't I?...

"Oh please Daxter don't start with your silly speech on being dependant on animal instincts" Keira sighed and rolled her eyes at me, "You couldn't track down and hunt a sleeping Yakow"

I folded my arms and growled. Great, I got insulted first thing in the morning. Stand strong, Daxter, in the time of your birthday.

"Well fine. I'm off to the Naughty Ottsel to find something to eat" I announced and headed for the door

"Aren't you forgetting something Dax?" Jak asked

I groaned, "What?"

"Repair people are coming in today to repair a few leaks, broken bar tap and a few booths after that party you held a few weeks ago" Jak explained

Oh I've forgotten about that! They are still fixing? How I am I going to throw a party for my birthday? Great! Just great! A wonderful start to the morning of my birthday... no food for my growling stomach.

"What am I suppose to do?" I growled, "I'm starving because you two ate all the food and my stomach is going to eat itself if I don't get anything in it soon!"

"Use your 'animal instincts' then" Keira couldn't help but poke fun at

I gave her a good death glare and stormed out of the door. That's it! My morning is ruined! I'm going try and fix it by heading to the bazaar to buy some fruits at least. After catching some rides on vehicles I made it to the Bazaar. I saw all the delicious fruits that made my mouth salivate and dribble, my gums clapping and my tongue licking. I approached the stand and burrowed into my fur pockets for some cash. My hand was met with nothing.

Oh just perfect! On top a growling stomach my brain didn't think to get some money to buy food before I left. This morning is now officially the worst! Unless... I 'borrow' a few things. I know the salesman won't miss a few items of fruit. A wide smile grew on my lips as I wiggled my fingers in preparation. I'll use my size and my skill to satisfy the growing impatience in my gut.

I sneaked up to the stand while the salesman was looking away. On all fours I approached the fruit on display. I checked if the man was still looking the other way. When I reassured myself he was I reached out to grab a fruit. Waiting for a reaction. When I got none I reached and grabbed another and another until something grabbed me and lifted me out of hiding.

It was the salesman.

_Shit._ I panicked and dropped the fruit I was holding and tried to struggle free from his grip.

"What do we have here? A little orange thief?" the man growled

"No uh, I was simply selecting some of your fine fruits. I was going to buy them off you but you grabbed me" I lied hoping he was buying it

"Nice try rat but I smell thieves and you are one of them" the man smirked

I sniffed at myself, "I smell like a thief? How do you know what thieves smell like? Gee, I've got to change aftershave..."

"Excuse me, Officer" the man called the a walking past Krimzon Guard.

"Uh, oh..." I gulped as the guard came over

"What do you want?" the guard said rudely

"This _rat_ has been trying to steal my fruits. I demand you arrest him or take him to some kind of animal pound!" The man told the guard

I smiled and waved at the guard. He just stared back with the plain look of the mask that shielded his face.

"I'll call animal control..." the guard replied a little unsure

"Oh just take him away! Don't worry about people coming here, expecting a Lurker and there is this little orange rat to take" The man growled and shoved me in the guard's hands

"Ow! I'm an Ottsel, not a rat! Do I look like a rat?" I growled

"I don't care if you're a Hip Hog! Just get out of my sight!" The man retorted

The guard backed away and jogged away from the salesman with me tightly in hand. I think he was eager to get away from the bossy salesman as much as I am. I don't blame him.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

"I recognize you" the guard spoke

"Oh goody, lets be buddies shall we?" I murmured in sarcasm

"You're the outlaw's pet" the guard continued

"Oh and I recognize you!' I continued in a mocking sarcasm, "Your one of the Baron's trained muscles heads that bows and carry out every whim that came out of his ass!"

I immediately regretted it when his grip tightened around my torso. I gasped as air was pushed out of my lungs.

"The pound will be happy to take you" the Guard chuckled

"Yeah, they'll be over the moon" I gasped in flat sarcasm

"They may even sell you" the guard laughed

"You having a ball aren't you?" I drawled

"Shut up" the guard ordered

"Hey why do you let go of me instead? It's the least you could do after I save your and this city's ass from the Metal Head Leader!" I managed to growl

"You? Beat the Metal Head Leader? Now that's a joke to share" the guard chuckled relieving his tight grip

"Not me only. Jak did most of the fighting... " I murmured after refilling my lungs

"Whatever" he replied

"It's not 'whatever'! We _saved_ your ass from the Metal Head Leader!" I said slowly and forcefully

"What do you want me to do? Give you a medal?" the guard said sarcastically

"No. Let me go!" I growled

"Do you have an 'off' button?" the guard asked

"What? No!" I exclaimed

"Well you should. You yap too much" the guard told me

"WHAT!" I yelled

"I guess you don't..." the guard sighed

"If you let me go I'll wont bother you any longer!" I tried

"I think I'll put you under arrest instead. For harassing a Krimzon Guard" The guard decided

"_Harassing_? I didn't even hit you or do anything!" I said defensively

"Fine Verbally Abuse" the guard sighed

I smile passed on my lips, "I guess word would get round that you were 'verbally abused' by a talking rat. That's a laugh"

"Oh would you just shut up?" the guard growled

"Why?" I asked

"Because your annoying!" the guard growled

"That's the whole idea" I chirped

"That's it!" the guard growled

Next thing I knew was sharp pain in the back of my head and stars exploding behind my eyes, then blackness. Maybe I should have annoyed him so much.

* * *

Pain, pain, pain. Lots of pain. I managed to open my eyes. Agggrah! Light! Painful bright light. This is worse than a hangover. Where I am? One minute with the guard the next...

I forced my eyes open and adjust to the light. As my eyes were adjusting, the blurriness focusing and the grogginess floating away I realized I was in a cage. As I looked through the bars I saw other cages but they were much larger and held purply-pinkish-maroonish large beasts with yellow eyes and a sad empty, expression. I guessed I was in the pound... like the guard promised.

Well Happy Birthday to me.

I groaned as more pain returned. This is by far the worst day in my life! This is suppose to be a happy day for me but my head hurts, my stomach is eating itself and I'm stuck with a bunch of smelly and depressed Lurkers, with no help from Jak or anyone else because they have no idea where I am.

I'm suppose to get showered in gifts and praises, get lots of birthday kisses and have a drink or two. Is that too much to ask? I didn't even get a lousy 'Happy Birthday' from either Jak or Keira. This day sucks. This just couldn't get worse.

Suddenly I heard a loud creek of a door opening, then closing. After a few loud 'clip clop' footsteps appeared a geeky man.

"So you're the new animal the guards dragged in" the man chuckled in a southern country accent, "Well all animals gotta get vaccinated"

He pulled out a huge honking big needle that the point alone could impale me completely.

"AHHHHHH! This is not fair! It's my Birthday! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE BIG NEEDLES!" I shrieked pushing myself away from the entrance as far as possible.

"Awww, Happy Birthday. This wont hurt a bit, it's just a little prick" he coaxed

"'A little prick', my ass!" I snorted

"Of course" the man reached in and grabbed me

He dragged me towards him kicking and screaming. I try anything not to get jabbed with that huge thing. But it seems he jabbed too many Lurkers to find me difficult.

Then pain. Lots of pain in my tender rump! It hurts! Make him stop! He's a psychopath with that large needle!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

"All done. No more diseases or sicknesses for a long while" He let go of me and pulled away

"Why don't you push harder next time, it didn't _hurt_ enough!" I spat in total sarcasm as I tried to ease the pain

"If you be nice I can give you something sweet" the man wagged his finger

"Like what? A blood test with a needle twice the size?" I snarled

The man ignored that comment and left the cage. I was left nursing my butt. I wont be able to sit ever again! I think this day got worse and will continue to until I'm broken and bloodied. This isn't fair... I want to cry.

* * *

Forward to chapter 2Poor Dax. Not a nice morning on his big 1-7. Can he salvage the rest of the day? Read on and see. 


	2. More trouble at Midday

**_Midday_**

Thankfully my ass stopped hurting so much. I had to lay on my side. This is humiliating. I caught sight of the Lurker that was in a large cage across the small walkway. He kept looking at me, since the injection.

"What are you looking at?" I snarled

He just stared back without reacting to what I had said.

"Stupid Lurkers" I muttered

"You help free Lurkers?" it finally spoke

"What?" I growled

"You and your warrior friend helped many Lurkers free, yes?" the Lurker continued

"Yeah, so? Going to give me a medal?" I sneered

"You can help Lurker brothers out" he said as he pointed to a small window at far side of the room. It was barred but it could be big enough to shove a Lurker through.

"Oh no. I'm not going to help you and get into deeper Yakow poo than I need to!" I refused

"Man will come back with larger needle" the Lurker warned

I paled as I tenderly rubbed my behind, "Ok, fine I'll help you"

"Free us and combined strength of Lurkers can take bars off window" the Lurker told me

I managed to rise to my feet and walk over to the front of the cage. The bars were vertical. I poked my arm through one gap then I tried to squeeze my whole body through. I think I was getting thinner due to the lack of food today because I squeezed through without too much of a problem.

"What now?" I asked

"Get keys from hook and free Lurker people" the Lurker pointed to a high key holder.

I ran on all fours towards the location. The keys hung next to the door on the gray blanched walls. There was shelving nearby that held a few chemicals and books and also a brown cluttered table. I climbed onto the table then onto the shelving. I carefully picked my way through the shelf, not wanting to drop anything or touch any chemicals that rested in the glass beakers. I finally edged my way to the very end of the shelf. The key was just a few centimetres away

I reached for them. They were just out of grasp. I pulled out further and further until I can feel the metal on my fingertips. I swung my arm to grab the keys. The keys were pushed off the hook and safely in my hands. Success! Perhaps not all is bad today.

I felt myself loosing balance. I noticed I was too far out to regain it again. Oh crap, I thought too soon. I started to fall. I held the keys tightly as the ground came rushing up to meet me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled until hard, sharp stinging pain covered the front of my body

For a moment I didn't know what happened until I start to register the cold hard laminated floor. More pain! I should of taken some pain killers with me this morning. After I literally peeled myself off the floor and tried to cope with the shock I walked over to the Lurker cages. I tried keys to locks managing to unlock all the cages. Soon as I unlocked all the cages all the Lurkers rushed to the small window.

As sure as your long pointed ears the Lurkers tied ropes to the two thick bars that were in between their captivity and freedom. They pulled and pulled with all their might and worth. For a while I thought they weren't getting anywhere until powder emitted from the bottom of the bars. The bars were giving away to Lurker strength. Finally the bars scraped on the concert sill and broke away from the window. The Lurkers gave a cheer as as they start to file out. As the last one was going through the door swung open. It was the geeky, big needle wielding man.

"What in Tarnations.... aack! My Lurkers!" he man yelped

"Come orangey warrior!" said the Lurker who spoke to me before

He grabbed me before I could protest and jumped out of the window. Everyone was screaming in the street and Krimzon Guards were everywhere. They were shooting at the large purple beasts that tried to find a manhole to escape into.

The Lurkers ran through the streets of the business section of the city. I had to leave and get out of this mess. I've got to get home and lock myself in my room and don't leave for the rest of the day! I realized the Lurker that was carrying me was approaching a manhole.

"Uh I'll leave now" I told him as I turned to leave, my idea of escape didn't involve sewers

I saw lots and lots of Krimzon Guards chasing us at the rear. They kept shooting, regardless of who was there. One bullet whizzed passed my ear.

"Maybe I'll stay. Heh, heh" I muttered

The Lurker jumped into the manhole and we slid down a vertical shaft. Putrid smell swamped over me. I started to gag and coughed. Finally the Lurker landed on a platform. I looked around and realized that we came from the ceiling into this passage. Other Lurkers were already disappearing deeper into the putrid place.

"I thank you orangey warrior. We owe you big debt and Lurkers don't forget" the Lurked thanked and put me on the ground

"Well it is my birthday today. How about giving me a balloon ride?" I asked knowing I missed out the last time

The Lurker laughed, or some sort of grunting that sounded like a laugh, and ran deeper into the sewers to join his friends.

"I didn't think so either" I murmured

I was alone. I sighed. Stuck in the sewers with no gun, hungry, sore and afraid. I slowly walked in the opposite direction the Lurkers went. I sort of recognized this place as me and Jak did those missions here in the sewers. I'm glad those experiences are over.

I made my way through. The front part of my body only has reduced to slight soreness as my ass was horribly sore I think the pricked part was swelling. I jumped and climbed my way through hoping I was going the right way to get out. I walked for a long time before I wanted rest. But I remembered I can't sit! I also remembered that there was nothing to eat down here and I think my stomach finished eating itself and it's starting to eat nearby liver and intestines.

This sucks. I rather Torn use me as a target for shooting practice than all this happening to me. Then I saw one of those ugly orange creatures (not me by the way), which crawled on all fours and flick their tongue at you. As if I'm not tired as it is. The creature spotted me and ran towards me. Remembering how Jak fights I cranked my arm back and tighten my hand in a fist. Then as if came to pounce on me and whacked it in the nose.

The creature stumbled back and flicked its tongue at me. I easily dodged it and go in for another punch. It suddenly whimpered and ran away. Wow, I must be stronger than I though. I actually scared the lowly creature! I don't blame it, I can be scary!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Suddenly my ears shot up as I stiffened. I felt hot breath behind me that made my fur stand on end. I slowly turned to see a large blue and gray creature, with large snarling teeth, small but glowing eyes, large claws ready to tear and a snaky long tail. It had a bright yellow thing in the middle of its head. Some how I don't think I scared that creature.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I recognized what it was, "A M-M-METAL HEAD!"

My soreness and hunger forgotten I ran for my life. The creature growled and chased after me. What are Metal Heads doing in the sewers? We defeated their leader for crying out loud! I guess this guy is just a remain one. I hope he was the _only_ remaining one.

I ran through the whole sewers screaming my lungs off. I had to get away for this thing. Where was Jak when you need him?

"I taste horrible, really!" I yelled, "I haven't even eaten myself so I'm just skin and bone!"

The Metal Head snapped at my tail.

"Hey I need that!" I growled

It opened its mouth to engulf me in it's teeth, breath and saliva.

"AHHHHHHH!" I sped up to just miss its jaws snapping together again, just where I was before

"That was close" I puffed

Then I saw I thought I never be happier to see. The security door for the entrance of the sewers. Safety and freedom! The creature seemed to know this to and started to snap its jaws fiercely at me. It was also increasing speed. Almost there. Almost there.

The security door was unlocking. Come on, just a few steps more. The beast missed my tail again. The door was open with the last of my strength I lunged for the opening. The creature lunged for me too. I felt myself sliding along the elevator floor to the far wall. The creature got halfway in before the security doors slammed shut on it. It screeched but, determined to get me as lunch, it kept snapping at me. It's spit spraying over me as it struggled to get a few inches closer to eat me.

I was petrified as I laid flat against the wall, puffing and my heart was beating 20 times per second. Finally technology kicked in and the elevator started to rise. The Metal Head realized and tried to get his head out but the security doors kept him in place.

I wasn't a pretty sight on what I saw next. The creature's head was being dragged up as his other half was held down. It shrieked and finally the head was stretched and popped off the creature with a sickening 'slack-pop' sound. Then the head started to get dragged down thought gap between the platform and wall and it started to be squished.

"EWWWW! Gross!" I shrieked like a little girl

Green guts splattered out onto me and everything else in the lift as the eyeballs popped out and bones were being crushed with sickening twisting-braking sounds. Then the smell that the dead head and guts emitted. I gagged as I felt nauseous.

I think I'm gonna be sick.

Finally when the elevator stopped and the security doors open, I ran out and up the ramp cover in green slime and a ghastly smell. I proceeded to chuck empty contents of stomach on ground.

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me...

After I finished and tried to get the green slime off I decided I needed a bath. A very good bath! I know I wont get this smell off my fur for days yet! I smell way worse than a wet Hip Hog in a warm barn. I'm going home and wash, lock myself in a padded cell until this day is over! If that will keep me from suffering anything else and keep what little sanity I had, I'll do it!

I walked up the ramp in a slouch position. I'm tired, sore, hungry and now smelly. It's a long walk home but I'll have to manage. People screamed when they saw me, (or smelled me). With wet slime covering me, the smell that probably knocked down a whole legion of Krimzon guard. I don't blame them. I'll run away from me too.

Krimzon guards started to approached and shooting at me. Not again! I don't care! Shoot me! Kill me before this day gets any worse!

Suddenly people in rubber yellow suits came at me. Fully clothed to be protected against anything. They carried weird equipment and started to point them at me. Lots of clicks and beeps. At this time Guards stopped shooting and kept their position.

"Before you do anything to me, please give me some food and a bath?" I lamely asked

They didn't even take notice of what I said and proceeded to poke and prod at me. Finally they scoop me up in a glass casual and carried my off in a yellow airship. Prefect, I'm being kidnapped by a bunch of people in rubber yellow suits! Where's Jak when you need him?

After a long ride I found that I was taken to a location outside the city. High above the city in the mountain area it seemed to be some sort of secret base. I knew I won't be having any cake tonight.

They took me in. The rocky walls were replaced with smooth metallic grey surface that seems to be never ending all over the base. The yellow guys took my down the maze of look alike halls to a lab. They opened my capsule prison and tipped my out into a plastic box.

"Hey? Hello? Uh what's going on?" I yelled hopping they heard through the plastic

They started to leave and leaving me this spooky lab. I looked like something out of a bad horror movie. I wished the guards killed me. Now I'm in very, very, VERY deep Yakow poo and it's on my birthday, as I keep reminding! I always wanted to get kidnapped by some yellow suit guys then be used in science experiments on my birthday...NOT.

I looked around and saw there was a straw floor with a small nest of straw for a bed, water bottle and pellets. Maybe this is where they kept their lab rats. I didn't care, there was FOOD here and I'm going to eat it before my stomach was going to eat my kidneys, lungs and heart.

I dashed and started to shove the brown tasteless pellets down my throat, hardly chewing on them, desperately trying to satisfy the hunger pains that rippled through my stomach. I maybe kidnapped but at least I got some food, even if it is just pellets.

"SO this is the biohazard?" a voice said

My head shot up to see a science guy observing me from the other side. I swallowed my food.

"Hey! Why am I here? And who in Haven City are you?" I growled

The man just smiled, "I am Pierre Kreen. I'm the leading scientist in this facility. You my good vermin are a biohazard. You have been in contact with the contents of a Metal Head. Metal Head meat is poisonous and deadly when eaten and also when one has been in contact with. You sir, have been contact it with it and you shall die within twelve hours"

"I'm going to die?" I squeaked

"Yes. Ever wondered why people or animals never eaten Metal Heads? This is why. Don't worry it wont be too painful. You'll suffer a fever, vomiting at first then when the condition worsens you'll suffer breathing problems, dizziness, tiredness and blurred vision, aching muscles. After various organs will shut down and the poison will brake them down so you'll be coughing up blood and suffer cramps as muscles are distressed. Finally either your heart shuts down or your head explodes" the science man explained

"My head will explode?" I squeaked

"Yeah. Lucky you didn't infect anyone else with the poison"

"Isn't there a cure or something?" I cried

"Nope. We tried to find one but there is none. Research is going into now and you'll help us understand how it works better by monitoring you condition"

"So in other words you are going to watch me suffer and die?" I asked bluntly

"Well you could say that" he replied

"That's a whole lot of comfort. Can I see my friends?" I asked

"This is a secret base. No civilians at all are allowed in here" Pierre said sternly

"Well can I call a few people then? Say one last good bye or something?" I asked

"Sorry. Can't use phones. Might make the equipment in this room malfunction and explode. Can't risk that" Pierre replied

"Well this is the best birthday present I ever had all day! I'm going to die horribly and painfully. It's not even my fault! It's Jak's fault. He should of left some food for me, if he did then all this wouldn't have happened" I ranted

The scientist walked away to attend to some other experiment he was working on. I'm going to die! It's not fair! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY FOR MAR'S SAKE! Don't I deserve a birthday cake before I die at least? I can't even say good-bye too all my friends and foe. I think I'm really going to cry.

* * *

Forward to chapter 3

How is Daxter going to get himself out of this one? Your head exploding is not the way to go!

Review let me know how I'm doing!


	3. Wacked afternoon

**_Afternoon_**

I'm sore, tired, not hungry and dying. Yep that's right dying. After a long string of 'bad luck' I got sprayed with Metal Head guts, which is toxic to who eats or touches it. So I'll suffer horribly then my head explodes. Charming isn't it.

Now I'll just waste away in this plastic prison, in a laboratory, which is in a secret mountain base, which is high above Haven City, which all this had to occur on my birthday. Not before... not after... just now! Who's making me suffer like this anyway?

I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! Stupid Metal Head! It's been half an hour and I'm feeling quite sick. In the stomach, I mean. It must been those stupid rodent pellets. I was soooooo hungry and that was the only and still only food available.

I want a drink, as in alcohol. I need to get drunk and pass time. Laying here for three hours isn't much fun. Boy I feel tired maybe I should take a nap, relax my sore muscles to prepare them for later complications. I yawned and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke to a few scientists looking at me through the clear plastic wall. Not a nice thing to wake up to.

"What are you looking at?" I snarled

The scientists moved away and huddled in a circle in murmured voices. I rolled my eyes and laid there. What time is it? I needed something to do. There was a lot straw here. Maybe I could make them a straw basket, or I could at least make some sort of curtains so I can die in peace. Thinking about dying... am I suppose to be horribly sick now?

I rose from the straw bed and self examine myself. I put and hand to my forehead but found it cool. The only thing that hurt was my ass from the loony pound man that decide to stick a needle in me that was as large as a building and aching muscles from surviving so much trauma.

"Hey! How come I'm not sick!" I asked to the group of scientists

They ignored me. And kept talking amongst themselves.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" I drawled

No response from them. Another scientist entered and I recognized it to be Pierre.

"Hey, Pierre man" I called

His head cocked towards me. He walked over to me and start to scribble on a clip board that he had.

"Intriguing and amazing!" the scientist murmured

"What?" I growled in impatience

"It's been three hours and you have not shown a single sign of a symptom" Pierre told me

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded

"Yes. You may hold the cure for this poison!" Pierre cried excitedly then down toned it, "Of course we have to do heavy research on this and might even find a cure for other diseases"

"Whoa, slow down horsy" I said coolly, "What are you talking about?"

"It seems the poison is being eliminated by a protein cell in your blood. I seen this similar in tamed Lurkers. I just want to check if you been in interaction with Lurkers?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. At the pound and that man put a-" I grimaced, "A honking big needle in my, uh, rear"

"Hmmm....maybe that is what preventing the poison from infecting you. Unfortunately this cell is some what toxic to human and to any other animal. It seems that your body chemistry accepts this protein. Amazing" he dribbled on, "I must do more research"

"Is that all you guys do?" I drawled, "Don't you go watch the races or go home to relax or play video games like 'Earth'?"

I like that game, 'Earth'. It's great, you play these people in another world and they have countries and strange creatures... of course it's only compatible on SP2. I half smiled remembering the little characters in the game then I kicked myself back to reality.

"Unfortunately no. Once here you stay here. Everything here is top secret" Pierre murmured

"So, am I top secret?" I asked eagerly

"Well if we work out how come you accept this protein and apply it to humans we could cure lots of things then I guess so" Pierre gave a smile

"Cool, I'm top secret!" I cheered

"But I must continue with experiments" he announced and turned away

Things are looking up. That needle was worth it after all! Yay! Also I'm top secret. Yay! Things are starting to look up! Then I had to burst my own bubble. I remembered if I'm so 'top secret' I have to stay here and they'll do all sorts of experiments and stick more needles in me and keep me here in this plastic box. I wont be able to go home, see everyone again or party. Oh Mar! I wanted to have a party tonight and I won't be able to! This isn't fair! No matter how 'special' I am I'm getting out of here and home! It's my birthday for Mar's sake!

Now, How do get out of here? Well this was made for a rat and I am not a rat so the lid of this plastic rat cage should be easy come off. I waited until the scientists milled out of the lab and Pierre ducked out for a few moments to make my move.

I pushed the top and the flap flipped open. I hopped out and breathed in the fresh air. No time to celebrate, as Sig would say. I ran out and made my way through the completely the same looking halls. I sniffed the air, following my nose to fresher air. After I made my way through the maze to a sealed door. In front of the door was a guy that look like he was in charge of security of the door. There was no way I was getting passed him. I still smell like Metal Head guts and he'll smell me a mile off.

The door suddenly opened with some yellow suited guys. I had to sneak past them, smelly or not. I got close to them as much as I could, without being seen then calculating my chances I ran through on all fours towards the entrance. I ran passed the yellow suited men as the door guard spotted me running pass. More likely smelled me but that's besides the point.

I ran for my life. Next I hear security alarms and yellow suited men running towards me. Those men really look like they're from a bad alien movie. Anyway I hijacked an airship. I hopped in the pilot seat, following what Jak normally does, I found ignition keys and booted up the vehicle.

I heard cries and voices of urgency to quickly detain me. I ignored them as the airship hovered above the station. Once at satisfactory height I slammed my little foot on the pedal and the airship accelerated forward and away from the horrid secret base. Ha, ha, suckers! Onward to freedom!

Suddenly the radar on the panel beeped as shooting emitted outside. I glanced out the window and saw Krimzon guards with Jet Packs strapped on them. They were flying around the airship shooting at me. Damn, I had no guns to shoot with. I just have to get to Haven City as soon as possible. So much for freedom.

Haven city was coming up fast. The airship endured relentless fire of the Krimzon Guards. I saw the control panel displaying the damage that was being done. It wasn't good. Engines are shutting down fast, not to mention they badly damage the interior. I had to make it, I had to make it to the city and survive! Right now that looks grim. I need to do it for my birthday!

I kept a steady course. Suddenly the engine spluttered and hissed a last breath.

"NOOOO! Don't die on me you stupid piece of junk! You mother f..." I was cut off when the airship took a nose dive, "AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

If I wasn't going to die by being poisoned then I'm going to die by being splattered on the ground. Prefect. All this on my freaking birthday! This just can't be happening, I'm too young to die. I'm only seventeen! Seven in Ottsel years!

As the ground rushed up to meet me all I saw was white light, great amount of heat and a voice "Come"...

* * *

Am I dead? Am I in heaven? Or am I in Hell? Am I alive? No I can't be alive, I was in an airship crashing down to the ground. I should be be burnt ashes and dust. Maybe I am dead because I feel light and airy. Oh Mar, I actually died on my birthday! I didn't even get to have any presents or any cake. What's wrong with Ottsels having a normal birthday? Is that so hard to ask?

I found myself staring at a ceiling. Strange, am I in a building in heaven? But everything wasn't bright and white like they portray in the movies. Then again who believes movies? I couldn't feel anything. I wanted to get up but I couldn't move. I managed to move my head and I saw some control panels in one side. Control panels? As I looked around I realized I was in a room. As I saw my little Ottsel self and was surprised to see I was suspended in air. Nothing was holding me underneath. Above me was a bright light.

Does this what Heaven really look like?

Suddenly someone came in the room through a sliding door. It was the most beautiful women I ever seen. She was more sexy then the people from the T.V show Watchbay and she was wearing some sort of tight skimpy clothing that show lots of bare skin except... you know what. It formed in the colors white and red.

Wow... I am in Heaven!

The woman smiled and came over to me.

"Hello planet dweller" the she greeted

"Ooookaaayyy... who are you and where-?" I was cut off

"My name is Linnhanajakjinnlowtrinmpullakakemishipojocohiffhurrlimnotoasvyn" the she replied replied

"Ooookkkaaaayyy... What was that in English?" I asked confused

"I will translate it in your simple language. My name is Pry"

"Pry? You get that from a such a long unpronounceable name?" I was a bit skeptical but surprised none the less

"You are in my control room of my ship, above your planet" Pry told me

"I am what?" I exclaimed

"You are in my control room of my ship, above your planet" it repeated

"I know that... hey why am I floating in mid air and what do you mean your 'ship'?" I asked

"You were in sleep stasis. Now you are not I'll shut it down" she said said

"I was... hey wait!" I cried

The bright light was suddenly turned off, I immediately fell to the cold hard fall. My whole back went into shock as stinging pain and coldness came. My ass began to flair in deep soreness from the earlier needle prick. It was surprising a long fall. I think that bright light had something to do with the floating-ness. Man this is too weird.

"Ow. Why don't you drop me higher next time!" I growled in sarcasm

"Do you wish me too?" Pry asked

"No! I was being sarcastic!" I growled as I sat up

"Sarcastic... I am unfamiliar with this term. Is this a planet dweller custom?" she asked

"Oh Mar" I muttered as I rose to my feet dusting myself off

"You are here because your life was in great danger" Pry explained the second part of my question

"What?" I asked surprised

"You are here because your life was in great danger" it repeated

"Oh I know that!" I growled, "How do you know that?"

"I came here to this planet and found your city. I saw on the scope and you were being chased, you start to dive as your engines failed and you started to plea for your life. Claiming if was your 'birthday' and you are seventeen years old or seven in Ottsel years. I felt pity on you" Pry explained

"Oh... really... I don't remember saying all that. I was certainly thinking it..." I murmured in thought

"Oh really? Oh, uh, anyway I gather this 'birthday' is important to you and 'seventeen years old' is your cycle age. I'm slightly confused with Ottsel years" she replied stammering at the start which made me frown

"Oh I'm an Ottsel and that's how old I am in those years. It's a form of measurement" I tried to explain

"I see " the alien said all too bluntly

"So spacechick, how did I get up here?" I asked as I walked over to a large window

"I simply beamed you up here" she replied

"'Beamed' me up?"

"Yes. A form of transportation from your planet to here and reversed" the babe explained

I looked out of the window. It was a beautiful view of the planet. It just felt strange that I was up here and the planet was down there... This was all too weird! I must be dead! I mean before the point of impact I got 'beamed' up here and slept off the hours then meeting a hot woman... It just seems too good to be true and too farfetched. I mean I'm alone with a sexy chick... maybe my birthday is looking better after all. But, as been done to me in the past, this could be a set up for a knock down.

Well at least I'm not suffering any horrible pain. I wonder if the chick can beam me back down and be in time for a party.

"Would you like some refreshments?" Pry asked

"Yes please!" I cried in spite all of my disbelief and suspicion, "I'm so hungry and thirsty I could eat a whole Yakow and four Hip Hogs!"

The alien girl smiled, "I do not have what you call Yakow or Hip Hog but I have fruits from your planet. Wait here and I shall get it for you"

I checked myself out, seeing if I was harmed. All I had was a few prick marks from the 'research' that was being conducted on me, sore ass STILL from the injection and I smell. At least I was in one peace. As soon I've eaten I'm going home and stay in a metal institution for the next few days! No one will ever believe what I day I had, let alone this alien chick encounter. Maybe I'm laying bloodied and broken somewhere and dreaming this whole thing. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Here are your refreshments" Pry announced as it came in the room with a try of food. I sat on a nearby table while Pry put the try in front of me.

"I have gathered your planet's food. I hope it's satisfactory" Pry said

"Me too" I replied and tried some of the food

After passing my suspicions test I ate like there was no tomorrow. Those pellets were nothing compare as this food. In taste and fullness. I ate every last fruit and drink that I was given. Quite suddenly a wave of dizziness struck me and a felt quite tired. I looked at Pry in confusion and it stared back at me with a large smile on her lips... this can't be good.

* * *

Oh no Daxter is adducted by alien chick.... well that's a twist!

Forward to chapter 4th and final chapter to find out how this tale ends. 

I don't know where the alien thing came from but I want something different and doesn't quite fit in the Jak universe. But its fun and crazy, that and I just wanted aliens just for the sake of it!

Review, let me know how I'm going!


	4. A fine evening

Author's Notes: No sex scenes in this part, honest! Just weird stuff... If there was I had to rate it to R wouldn't I?

* * *

**_Evening_**

I woke. I felt strangely refreshed. I didn't feel out of whack like before. I had memories lingering from the encounter of the alien chick, Pry. She claimed to save my life after I 'plead' for my life... I don't recall pleading. The last I remember was eating some fruit then I fell asleep.

"Did you like your rest?" a voice asked beside me

I jerked my head to see Pry laying next to me on a bed. I mean we're both on a bed that had velvet and silk sheets.

"Uh, yeah. Hey where am I" I asked

"In my sleeping quarters" she said smoothly

I lighten up, "Well you know babe, I have a good reputation for being good in the 'sleeping quarters'"

"You do? That's perfect" Pry purred as she got closer

"Get on my rocket and I can fly you to the stars and back" I kept going

"Keep talking rat boy" she said more seductively

"And uh" I caught sight of her... erham, breasts, "Uh, and I... uh... eerrr...ooo, uh"

She suddenly forced her lips on mine. I had plenty practice at kissing so a smoothly fell into it. She pulled away.

"You kiss like an animal" she purred

Before I could reply she engaged into a kiss again. Wait a sec? Did she say what I heard she say? Why was this weird? She was suppose to be the alien who hardly knew about our planet and yet she talked like she was from there... Oh crap got to get away. Must ask. Need to know!

I tried to push away but she forced herself onto of me, not letting go on the kiss. Suddenly I felt something wet and slimy on my lips. I opened my eyes and instead of seeing the beautiful chick I saw a grey ugly looking thing. I panicked. EWWWWW GROSS!

With all my strength I pushed her (it, more likely) off and scrambled out of the bed and on the far side of the wall. I spat and wiped my mouth. I turned to get a good look at what the thing is. It was a gray ugly blob that had tentacles coming from all ends except a little part at the top which was for a face with one large popping eye, long nose and a mouth.

"What in Haven City..."

"Come my beloved! Lets us continue intercourse" the creature spoke in a hissy distort tone

"WHAT!" I screeched, "What are you!"

"I am Linnhanajakjinnlowtrinmpullakakemishipojocohiffhurrlimnotoasvyn. Or in you simple language Pry" It replied

"No, no, no! Your not Pry! Your an ugly thing! Pry was a beautiful chick!" I wailed

"I use many disguises to try and seduce the opposite gender of different species. You were once human and now still attracted to humans" she slurred in her distorted voice

"Huh?" my mouth open, "How do you know I was once human?"

"I must spore children before the next complete cycle of the moon or I'll lose my fertility" she continued

"I don't care!" I screamed, "I can't believe you try to get onto me!"

The creature slimed off the bed towards me. I backed up against the wall.

"I saved your life, you owe me this gift. Plus you smell divine" the creature tried to convince me

I sniffed at myself. I still strongly smelled like Metal Head. Shit she thinks Metal Head guts smell _divine_. Ewww this is really gross. I can't believe this is happening to me! ON MY BIRTHDAY! I think I'm so deep in Yakow poo I think I have to swim out. I'm going insane! I'm soooo going to an isolation room in the mental institution! White padded walls sound really peaceful right about now.

"Hey, lady... or what ever you are, I owe you nothing! I rather die than 'spore you children'" I growled

She hissed and her tentacles lashed out grabbing me. I felt gross wet warm slime. This was worse then being sprayed with Metal Head guts!

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "This isn't fair! When I wanted my birthday present I _didn't_ want this!"

"Come my beloved. Lets finish what we have started" she coxed as she turned to enter the bed again.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed I struggled against her thick slimy tentacles that I was rapped in. No avail. Where's Jak when you need him? I'm about to be raped by a slimy grey alien and he's not here to save my ass!

"Who is this Jak?" the creature asked

"What?" I groaned

"This Jak you say about" she asked

"I didn't say anything about Jak. I was thinking how he should kick you ass" I growled

"No you were thinking on how she should 'save your ass'" she corrected in her distorted tone

"What? Wait... you can read my thoughts?" I ask

"Yes"

"Can you read through memories as well?" I asked curiously

"Indeed"

"Is that how you knew I was human before?"

"Yes"

"Is there anyway you can help me?" I asked hopefully

"I do not know much from your world. I am sorry I cannot provide an answer to your question"

"Never mind" I said disappointedly. I had to ask.

"I did not mean to intrude. I wished to know who you were"

"Its ok I guess. Why didn't you say all this before? If you can look through my mind then you know that I don't wanna do it with you and I wanna go home!" I cried

"Yes but then I'll have no one to spore children with" she said

I smiled as a wicked thought came to mind.

"I know who the perfect partners for your spore. If I think about them and picture them, you think you can 'beam' them here and you can have them. Then let me go?" I asked trying to convince, "They make excellent partners"

The alien creature thought about it.

"I agree with your offer. Since I wish to honour your 'birthday', your freedom will be your 'birthday present'" it announced

"Great!" I chirped for the first time without sarcasm

I closed my eyes and thought to those people and painted a picture. Hoping the alien would read it. After a while I felt her tentacles relax. She set me down on the metal floor and released me. I opened my eyes to see her one eye looking straight at me.

"These four mates shall be suitable to spore many children" she announced, she left the room

I followed her. She went to the control room where we were previously. She went to a control panel and moved a few things on the panel.

"They shall be arriving soon" she informed me

Then I saw her blob transforming. Her colour changed and soon she was moulded into the long eared sexy chick that I first met.

"Cool I gotta get me that ability!" I rubbed my hands

"You are not Kaiannfogonpoldnalainneoaewindmoaidejkylosijehuaksgurounian. So you do not possess this ability"

"What's Kaian... never mind" I muttered realizing there was no point to ask

Suddenly four beams of light appeared in the middle of the room. I smiled as I saw them in turn. One was the grumpy salesman that was bossy, he seemed to be in mid conversation when he was 'beamed' in and was holding fruit. He suddenly blinked confused by the surroundings.

Next was the Krimzon Guard that refused to let me go after seizing me from the Salesman. He stopped after taking a step forward upon arriving. He looked around holding his rifle tensely. Then he saw the salesman and was in confusion.

Then the next person to be 'beamed' up here was my least favourite. The large needle wielding psychopath man at the pound. He stood there and looked around.

"What in Tarnations... not again! Another alien adduction? I guess its better than crop circles in the fields" he said in his southern country accent

The last but not least was the scientist guy, Pierre Kreen. He needed a life and a little excitement so I'll give him one. He was scribbling on something then he looked up and looked around in confusion.

"This isn't my lab..."

All four of me spotted me then spotted the dead hot looking chick. If I hadn't known what she was I would fall for her again.

"These men are perfect. I shall thank you... what is your name?" she asked

She can read minds and look though my memories but she doesn't know my name? That's a little odd...

"Daxter" I replied simply

"Daxter?" All four men chorused my name. I looked at them confused.

"Thank you Daxter, you may return to your city. Where do you want to go in your city?" she asked

"To the Naughty Ottsel" I replied

"Your Daxter? The rabid orange rat that was with the purple monster?" Salesman interrupted

"I knew you were the outlaw's pet" the Krimzon Guard sniffed

"No wonder my Lurkers escaped. You and your criminal friend freed Lurkers in the past..." the pound man murmured

"Maybe that's why your body accepted the protein. Have you been exposed to Dark Eco in the past? Or maybe being around the Dark Eco monster, you contracted something..." He started to go in deep thought

I'm famous! But my fame is always connected with Jak. Oh well that's one consequence of being the big hero. Always get stuck with the sidekick.

"Yup! Well enjoy the hot babe! Got to go, bye bye!' I said cheekily

Just then Pry operated the control panel and next thing I knew was a white light surrounding my vision then left me and I found myself in front of the Naughty Ottsel. I noticed a citizen was looking at me funny then running away. I blinked wondering what was up with him.

I felt the cool evening breeze as the large white moon shone it's light and followed by a green bright light. I smiled I was back home, with no one chasing me, no one sticking any needles in me or trapping me in cages... just how things suppose to be.

The Naughty Ottsel brightly lit, which meant that someone was inside. I ran towards it and the doors slid open. I saw all the gang there having a drink and chatting if nothing happened. Keira, Jak, Samos, Tess, Sig even Ashelin and Torn were there. Torn doesn't even like me! Then again, they didn't go through the all the things you went through.

"Jak, that's gross!" Keira growled

"What?" Jak said innocently

"Do you really need to _fart_ now?" she snapped

"What?" Jak blinked

"Stop pretending that you didn't make that smell" she rolled her eyes and walked away

"What?" he blinked then sniffed, "I didn't make that smell... anyway what _is_ that putrid smell?"

I growled. I survived everything and they party as if _I_ was here. I didn't get a lousy happy birthday or a present and I didn't have my coffee this morning nor any drinks. Now they pass my smell as a _fart._ Now I'm totally peeved.

"It's no _my_ fault that some Metal Head decided to be squished and spill is guts over me!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs

All attention was drawn to me and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Daxter! There you are, where were you?" Jak asked

"Where was I? WHERE WAS I!" I practically screamed I shook in anger more than old greenie, "Well let me tell you, _Jak_!" I put emphasis on his name, "After you and Keira ate all the food I decided to get some, food but I forgot to get money so I had to steal some. The salesman caught me and I was handed over to the Krimzon Guard.

The guard took me to the pound _for Lurkers_, might I add, and the pound keeper stuck a freaking big needle in me! After I freed the lurkers and escaped from perusing guards by going into the sewers with the Lurkers. The Lurkers left and I made my way to the main entrance but encountered a Metal Head! I almost lost my tail while running away from it! Luckily I got to the elevator before it did but it got stuck in the security door. As the elevator went up so did it's head and eventually got squished against the wall and sprayed its green slime all over me!

After a momentary vomiting some guys in yellow suits came and kidnap me! I found myself in a lab being researched and told I was going to die in 12 hours because of the Metal Head guts that spilled all over me was poisonous! But strangely enough the big needle that the pound man gave me prevented that from happening the scientist was determined to find out why.

I escaped and fled on an airship, which eventually was shot down, and I was about to die when I was 'beamed' to an alien spaceship. Yep that's right an alien spaceship! The alien chick tried to get on to me claiming she needed to spore children and she turned out to be a tentacle-infested blob! Lucky I convince her to take come other people instead of me! So I was 'beamed' back here outside the Naughty Ottsel and find you all here drinking! I DIDN'T EVEN GET ONE LOUSY HAPPY BIRTHDAY OR A PRESENT!"

I was heavily panting after my rant. Everyone looked at me with blank expressions and probably thinking I lost it. Which I think I do myself. I stopped puffing and straighten my posture.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to Mental Institution and stay in a nice white padded room and stay there and be safe from all this occurring again!"

I turned away and was leaving back through the door.

"Whoa, hey Dax, wait" Jak called

I turned, "What!"

He smiled, "Happy Birthday"

I blinked at him. All stress and tension magically was gone. I smiled, "Thanks..."

"I tried to find you but I couldn't and I was worried about you. They finished repairs at noon so I tried to find you to tell you. We decided to hold a party for you hopping you'll turn up... and you did. So this is your Birthday party. We even got some presents for you"

"Really?" I asked with my eyes full of hope and tears

"Yeah, really" Jak smiled

"This what I wanted all day. I went though so much bad luck and..." I chocked. I could kiss Jak ten times over but I don't think he'll like it so I didn't

"Come on" Jak urged

I walked in and the party resumed it's normal chatting self. The night was pretty good. No more bad luck! I finally gotten what I wanted all day, birthday cake and presents. Presents I got was a talking Baron doll from Sig, a small Dagger from Torn and Ashelin, a big kiss and a woolly hat for winter from Tess but the best gift of the night I got was from Jak and Keira. A pair of pants! Yup just made for me! They were red, my favourite colour too. I smiled. I may suffered greatly today but it was worth it because I got Ottsel pants! Whoo-hoo!

But there was a little surprise I was never expecting. A bright light entered the room after receiving my presents. There appeared Pry. Something I wasn't expecting, I hope she wasn't going to take me back. My friends where either surprised or on guard.

"Hello, Daxter, I came by to say good bye. I am returning to my planet. Those four mates were perfect" Pry said

"You did them already? Gee that was quick..." I said surprised

"They are returned back to where they came from and they are physically fine. I shall spore children in a few cycles. Thank you" she continued

"Sure no problemo" I said cooly, "Keep those kids in line"

She nodded and looked around, "So this is what a 'birthday' looks like"

"Yep" I replied

"Then as you people say, 'have a good one' and 'party hard'"

Then she vanished again in her white light beam.

"Oookaay that was different..." Jak murmured

"Who was she?" Tess asked probably echoing everyone else's thoughts

"She's Pry. My alien friend" I explained, "She's in disguise"

There was an awkward silence. I don't know what do to or to say. I think they all seen weird things in their time but not quite as weird like this. I think everyone was in the same way. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Brutter appeared at the door.

"Hello warrior pals!" Brutter greeted

"Hey Brutter" Jak greeted

"I though you were in charge of patrols tonight" Ashelin spoke up

"I am. But Brutter heard what little orangy warrior friend did for Lurker people and had to repay him back on his birthday!" he explained

"Freeing the Lurkers wasn't such a big deal" I boasted, "It's in my nature, to rescue innocent animals"

I could have sworn I heard some people snigger.

"Outside come, you must. Your present is waiting!" Brutter said and turned and left

I hopped off the counter and ran to the door. Everyone else was not fair behind, curious as I am. I gasped as my eyes grew wide, licking up the sight before me.

"I can't believe it!" I ran towards it, "Yay! Whoo- hoo! This is the best birthday ever!"

There in front of me was a large lurker balloon waiting for me to ride. I wanted to ride on a lurker balloon before but Jak had to play hero and didn't get go on. Now I get to ride on one! Now I leave the party and descend in the clouds. I'll enjoy my evening and pray that nothing bad happens like the balloon would burst... no don't go giving ideas to who ever is making my suffering worse, Daxter!.

I endured many things today but it was well worth it in the end...ahhh who I am I kidding? It was the absolute worst! Just the party in the end was great! Tomorrow is another day with more trouble waiting... but then again it could be a boring like yesterday and the day before and the day before... you get the picture. So see ya! Who ever is out there! And don't drink all the grog while I'm gone or I'll be very pissed with you! And not in a drunken way either!

* * *

**The End**

Enjoyed Daxter birthday? I did. If not well then go to another party. :P

Review if you like, but just don't drink all the alcohol!

Thanks for the reviews for this story. I appreciate the feed back.


End file.
